


to fall in love

by umji



Category: GFriend (Band)
Genre: F/F, Picnics, Pining, Polyamory, Rollerblades & Rollerskates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umji/pseuds/umji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eunbi touched the ends of her cropped hair and sighed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the navillera mv (and my own [tweet](https://twitter.com/aroyoong/status/752276245757489153) lol)

Eunbi touched the ends of her cropped hair and sighed. She was waiting for her friends to come and call for her and they hadn’t a clue that she’d cut her hair. She hadn’t planned on doing it, she’d only decided last minute as she sat down in the chair at the hairdressing salon. She didn’t regret it though, it was fresh and new and she really liked it. 

She was wondering what her friends would think of her new look when she heard the doorbell ring and Eunbi grabbed her bag from her bed and ran down the staircase. “I’ll get it!”

“Okay,” Her mother said, leaning around the doorframe of the kitchen to look at Eunbi with a smile. “Have fun.”

“I will!” Eunbi smiled back and walked towards the door, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath before she opened it up.

“Oh my god,” Yerin said immediately, lifting her hand to touch the short strands of Eunbi’s hair. Her mouth was hanging open and Eunbi laughed at the look of wonder on her face.

“It suits you unnie,” Yewon said, batting at Yerin’s shoulder to get her attention. “Come on, the others are waiting for us.”

Eunbi grinned at Yewon and Yerin,thanking them and then turning to shut the door behind her as they began to walk down her garden path and out onto the street.

“Wait until Eunbi sees this,” Yerin said, tugging lightly at the end of Eunbi’s hair. Yerin couldn’t keep her hands to herself and she kept on sneaking glances whenever she thought Eunbi wasn’t looking. “You didn’t tell her you were going to get it done, did you?”

Eunbi shook her head. “I just decided when I sat down I wanted to have it cut short.”

“Yewon-ah’s right,” Yerin said, throwing an arm around Eunbi’s shoulder and pulling her close. “It really does suit you. You made a good choice.”

Yerin nuzzled Eunbi’s hair and Eunbi smiled, leaning into Yerin’s warm touch and closing her eyes for a brief moment. As she breathed in, she could smell the familiar flowery scent of Yerin’s perfume and she tucked her head into Yerin’s neck. Two friends down, three to go.

❁

Yerin laughed when she saw Eunbi’s jaw drop as she caught sight of the other Eunbi (or Eunbi One as she’d taken to calling her). Yuna and Sojung skipped towards them as they approached, complementing Eunbi on her new hair, whilst the other Eunbi (Eunbi Two, that was) remained seated on the kerb until Eunbi raised an eyebrow at her.

“Yah, do you not like it?” Eunbi asked, laughing when the other girl jumped to her feet and hurried over.

“No, I love it, it’s really nice,” Eunbi said, reaching out as though she were about to touch Eunbi’s hair just like Yerin had done earlier. She dropped her hand to her side at the last minute and smiled at her unnie. “I was just surprised, you never mentioned wanting to have it cut short.”

“I’m full of surprises,” Eunbi said, flipping her bobbed hair with a twist of her head and laughing. Yerin watched as the curls at the end of Eunbi’s hair fell and framed her face, looking down at her dirty trainers when the two Eunbi’s (although perhaps Tweedledum and Tweedledee were more appropriate nicknames) linked arms and began to walk down the path into the park ahead of the rest of the group.

Sojung nudged Yerin in the side and smiled at her, holding out her hand and wiggling her fingers at Yerin. Yerin shook her head and smiled back, taking Sojung’s hand in her own and letting Sojung pull her along.

Yerin could admit, she got a little jealous at times. It was hard not to feel a little left out when the two Eunbi’s went off, whispering secrets in each other's ears. They’d known each other since they were young though, and it was only natural for them to be closer to each other than they were to the rest of the group. Yerin knew that, yet she couldn’t help but wish that she could be a part of something like that, specifically something like that with _them_.

“I can hear you thinking from over here, stop it,” Sojung said, squeezing Yerin’s hand. “Start skating instead.”

She pointed with her free hand to Yuna, who was sat down on a bench and pulling penny boards from her backpack. Yuna rolled one towards them and Yerin stopped it with her foot, letting go of Sojung’s hand to step onto it.

“Have you used one of these before unnie?” Yewon asked as Yerin kicked off and began to roll slowly down the path. Sojung had moved to cling onto Yewon’s back, her long arms dangling over Yewon’s shoulders. Yerin held back her smile; Sojung couldn’t go five minutes without attaching herself to someone.

Yerin stopped the board and nodded at Yewon. “My brother brought a skateboard back from America,” She said, watching as Yuna rolled down the path past them and towards the two Eunbi’s. “He used to teach me how to use it in the garden before he moved out.” 

“Show us your skills then!” Sojung exclaimed, clapping her hands and Yewon began to chant Yerin’s name. “Jung Yerin! Jung Yerin!”

Yerin let out a laugh and kicked off the ground again, rolling down the path. She lifted her arms and let the cool air fly through her fingertips. She was surprised at how steady she remained as she sped down the path, grinning as she passed Yuna who was clapping for her in encouragement.

There was a stretch of cobbles at the end of the path and Yerin dropped her foot to the floor in order to steady herself as she began to roll across them. She stumbled, wobbling on the board whilst her arms flailed in the air around her.

A pair of arms circled her waist and Yerin let out a shaky sigh of relief as she looked up to see who had steadied her. She only narrowly avoided brushing her lips against Eunbi’s (Eunbi Two - although maybe she could start calling them long haired Eunbi and short haired Eunbi now) and she inhaled sharply. Eunbi studied her face for a moment before turning her head away and helping Yerin stand up properly. She didn’t know if it was the light, but Yerin swore she could see a pink tinge in Eunbi’s cheeks.

“That was a close one unnie,” She said, and Yerin nodded her head.

“Yeah it was,” Yerin replied, although she wasn’t entirely sure they were talking about the fall.

“Will you pull me along whilst I have a go?” Eunbi asked, stepping onto the board and holding her hands out in Yerin’s direction.

“Sure,” Yerin said and Eunbi smiled at her. Yerin felt her own cheeks warm and the butterflies in her stomach began to swirl as she took Eunbi’s hands in her own and pulled her across the stones.

❁

Eunbi smiled as she leant back on her elbows and watched the rest of her friends mess around in front of her. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and laughed as Sojung tried (and failed) to score a hoop on the basketball court whilst Yewon giggled beside her. Yuna was reading a book on the park’s empty swing set and she kept on pausing to blow away the hair that fell over her face.

The other Eunbi, Eunbi unnie that was, and Yerin had disappeared a while ago, off to who knows where. Eunbi had waved them off with a smile and turned her head away when she saw their fingers link together. As a group they were all close and so holding hands and hugging wasn’t uncommon for them. Even so, it made Eunbi’s chest ache and she bit at her lower lip as she heard them laughing as they walked away.

She was still thinking about them when Yuna pressed the pages of her book shut and walked back over to the picnic blanket, tucking her book away in her bag and sitting down next to Eunbi. 

“Hey,” She said, nudging Eunbi in the side lightly. “Do you think you could plait my hair?”

“Sure unnie,” Eunbi brushed off her hands and sat up straight so that Yuna could move to sit between the v of her legs. “Is it getting on your nerves?”

Yuna hummed, stretching out her legs in front of her and tilting her head back as Eunbi began to separate her hair into two parts. “Keeps falling in my face,” She murmured. “Maybe I should get it all cut off like Eunbi-ah.”

“I’m sure it would look nice,” Eunbi told her as she began to plait. 

Just then, Yerin and Eunbi came back from wherever they had wandered off to, walking arm in arm and giggling with their heads pressed close to one anothers. Eunbi frowned and concentrated on Yuna’s hair, trying to ignore their presence as they got closer and sat down on the picnic blanket.

“Ah, Eunbi-ah, you're so much better at plaiting than I am,” Yerin whined, tugging at the ends of her own hair. “Will you plait mine after? Just a small one, here.” She lifted a strand of hair near the front of her head and smiled over at Eunbi. 

“I could do it,” The other Eunbi said, and Eunbi turned around just in time to see her brush her short strands delicately from her face as she reached over to tug at the end of Yerin’s hair. “I can plait.”

“You tug too hard,” Yerin told her, laughing when Eunbi pouted and turned her head away. “Eunbi has a soft touch.”

Eunbi flushed as both Yerin and Eunbi looked at her. She quickly wrapped the bobble around the bottom of Yuna’s first plait and moved on to starting the second. 

“That's true,” Eunbi said.

Eunbi chanced a glance in her direction only to see her unnie staring straight at her, giving her a soft smile. Eunbi felt a flood of warmth rush over her body and she smiled back, quickly finishing up the rest of Yuna’s plait so that she could start on Yerin’s.

❁

Eunbi loved summer. She loved being able to bask in the glow of the sun and hanging out with her friends for hours upon end without worrying about it getting too dark or too cold for them to stay outside.

She was sat on the brick wall in Sojung’s back garden and was swinging her legs back and forth as she watched Yuna try to teach the rest of the group how to use their roller skates properly. They had plans to sleep at Sojung’s that night and then were going to head down to the riverside the following day and test out the roller skates that Yewon had discovered in Sojung’s garage.

“Jung Eunbi!” Eunbi looked up when she heard Yerin call her name.

Yerin was walking across the garden towards her, armed with a handful of colourful chalks that she had been using to draw patterns on the stone patio. She sat down on the grass below Eunbi and grabbed her foot, holding the roller skate in her hand whilst she picked up a white chalk with the other.

“A heart for Eunbi,” Yerin said, drawing on the skate with the white chalk. Eunbi peered down and watched as she drew the heart shape on the front of the skate, laughing when she grabbed the other one to do the same to that one too. 

“What are you doing?” Eunbi asked, smiling as Yerin looked up at her, flipping her hair from her face.

“Sharing my love with all my dongsaengs of course,” Yerin responded, looking back at her drawing and sticking her tongue out between her lips as she coloured it in. 

“It’s cute,” Eunbi said, her heart fluttering in her chest when Yerin looked up at her again and grinned.

“You two!” They both turned their heads to see Sojung waving them over. She was carrying a tray and set it down on the wooden bench.

Yerin stood up, holding her hands out for Eunbi to grab onto whilst she jumped down off of the wall. Eunbi smiled in thanks and began to skate over, Yerin walking alongside her. She sat down on the swing seat next to Eunbi and smiled at the younger girl as she began to pull off her skates, dropping them to the floor and curling her legs up underneath her. Sojung passed around the drinks and snacks that her mother had given to her and they sat outside chatting until the sky began to grow dark. Eunbi shivered and shuffled closer to the other Eunbi, resting her head on the younger girl's shoulder. She picked up Eunbi’s hand in her own and began to fiddle with her fingers as she listened to the others talk.

Eunbi sat up again when she felt Yerin begin to trail her fingers up and down her leg, giggling as it tickled. She pushed Yerin’s hand away and shook her head with a smile when Yerin pouted at her.

She felt Eunbi’s hand go slack in her grip and she looked over at the younger girl with a sigh. Eunbi was looking away from the pair of them and over towards the other, her eyebrows furrowed. 

Eunbi grabbed Yerin’s hand and tugged her up onto the swing seat, tangling their fingers together and then proceeding to do the same with Eunbi’s. 

“I like you both a lot,” Eunbi said, smoothing her thumbs against the back of their hands. “So maybe we could do something about it instead of pretending to ignore our feelings and longing for each other from a distance.”

Eunbi looked at them both, watched as Yerin bit at her lower lip and as Eunbi ducked her head with a small sheepish smile.

“Sounds like a plan,” Yerin said, resting her head against Eunbi’s shoulder and stretching out her palm so that the other Eunbi could take hold of it. The younger girl reached out to take Yerin’s hand in her own and smiled at them both. Eunbi smiled to herself, resting her head on her dongsaeng’s shoulder once again and closing her eyes as she let the heat of their bodies warm her up.


End file.
